Usuario discusión:Julianlannes077
Pag Hola, Julian. Veo que cambiaste tu cuenta. Venia a decirte si quieres que modifique tu pag de usuario (ponerle color, etc)-- 20:58 31 oct 2009 (UTC) Gracias Jajajaja, gracias. Más vale tarde que nunca. -- . 21:26 11 nov 2009 (UTC) Firma Tachán: . Ahora ya sabes, vas a tus preferencias, y en donde pone Su Apodo (para firmas) escribes , activas la casilla de abajo, y listo!-- 14:23 14 nov 2009 (UTC) Gracias. Concursos Hola Julian. Vi que te anotaste en los concursos, y te digo que no puedes participar... Ya se decidió y este concurso, es en parejas unicamente. Así que no puedes participar, si quieres busca alguien que quiera trabajar contigo y anotense. -- 23:56 25 nov 2009 (UTC) Ok,no hay problema ahora me retiro :Julián, puedes anotarte conmigo.-- 13:28 26 nov 2009 (UTC) *Claude, creí que ya tenias pareja. Bueno, tu y Julian podrían trabajar juntos. Tienen hasta el día 28 para ponerse de acuerdo, para que tengan una semana para arreglar el art que eligan. Un saludo -- 19:49 26 nov 2009 (UTC) :Da igual que no jugaras al TLAD, ya solo faltan un par de cosillas para poner y listo-- 12:26 27 nov 2009 (UTC) Userboxes Hola Julian. Soy nuevo y necesito que me ayudes con las userboxes. Perdoname por mi ignorancia pero no se como agragarlas a mi cuenta --Vercetti96 16:32 27 nov 2009 (UTC) Userboxes Hola Julian. Ahora solo necesito la de Wikiaños, mi cumpleaños, la Userbox que indica que pertenezco al proyecto historias, y creo que por ahora ninguna más. Gracias y Saludos -- 01:06 28 nov 2009 (UTC) Grand Theft Auto Vice City Returns Hola. ¿Leíste esta historia?. Para mí es una de las mejores de la GTE. Es de TOTO.INC Yo ya la leí toda y estoy al tanto de las modificaciones todos los días, porque realmente te hace imaginar que estuvieras hay en Vice City. Es mi historia favorita -- 04:14 28 nov 2009 (UTC) Si como no tambien es mi favorita esta de puta madre Jaja y ahora Tomi va a ser papa XD PD:Esta muy buena tu historia. Fecha de cumpleaños Perdona que no te haya pasado la fecha de mi cumpleaños. 21 de abril Graciaass -- 04:25 28 nov 2009 (UTC) Muchas gracias Muchas gracias por las userboxes. Estoy terminando la primera parte de mi historia. Solo me falta poner los enlaces restantes y listo. Así paso con la Parte 2. Gracias otra vez XD -- 12:49 28 nov 2009 (UTC) Concursos Juli (si me permites llamarte asi xD), necesito agregarte al MSN para que podamos coordinarnos. Si aún no tienes, pues hazte uno, porque es urgente. Recuerda, este es el mío mk_arralb94@hotmail.com-- 18:06 28 nov 2009 (UTC) Ya te agrego . MSN Hola Julian.Nececito agregarte a MSN para hablar del conflicto de los concursos (que lamentablemente estoy metido).El mio es juanpibuda@hotmail.com.Salu2.-- 20:19 9 dic 2009 (UTC) Graciass y otras cosillas Vi la discusion de PunkGTA, gracias por decir eso sobre Maisonette 9. Dejen de pelear con PunkGTA, la administracion vera ese caso. -- . 23:38 9 dic 2009 (UTC) ok,perdon es que a veces me pongo un poco mal y denada sobre el art. que hiciste la verdad esta muy bueno a un que no tenga el the ballay of gay tony siempre miro este art. y ademas el video¡muy bien hecho FELICITACIONES!! Apocalipsis en Vice City Hola Julian. Leí bastantes veces tu historia y me gustó mucho. Hace el próximo capitulo cuando tengas tiempo. Yo tengo q seguir poniendo enlaces a mi historia :( porque después tengo q seguir con mi nueva historia q es la continuación: Historias:Vice City 1992. Bueno saludos y suerte. Ah y me pasas tu MSN si queres? El mío es emanuel_barthel96@hotmail.com -- 01:03 15 dic 2009 (UTC) Ok,gracias por lo de mi historia!!.Ahora cuando tenga tiempo libre lo hago(el tema es que estoy con el concurso).Claro te voy a poder agregar masomenos mas tarde porque ahora tengo que ir a la escuela el mio es julii_bj_xeneize@live.com Premio :) Wow, felicidades Julián. Te lo mereces, te has portado bien. -- . 01:17 9 ene 2010 (UTC) OMG tu segundo premio Julian, Felicidades! XD. Pues si, si has mejorado mucho, vas por buen camino solo te falta un poco mas ^^.-- 01:18 9 ene 2010 (UTC) Gracias a todos,no me lo esperaba solo edite algunos vehiculos pero gracias.No se que mas decir.^^.-- ::Felicidades! -- 11:35 9 ene 2010 (UTC) Gracias Claude!!. EEEEH, que te lo dio Abbey, no yo -- 10:37 10 ene 2010 (UTC) Pero en el sentido de que me felicitaste y yo te dije gracias . Aproposito¿cuantas firmas ya te hiciste Claudee?, deben ser muchas. :Muchas, aunque ahora ya nadie pide :P-- 13:25 20 ene 2010 (UTC) Ortografía Hola Julian, vi tu artículo: Grand Theft Auto Dragon Ball Z. Ví que no tenia espacios entre comas, dos puntos, puntos seguidos, etc. Te recomiendo que agregues esos espacios faltantes. -- . 22:13 22 ene 2010 (UTC) PD: Felicidades por tu premio! Si lo hare, Gracias por felicitarme!! Hola de nuevo, le heche de nuevo una mirada a tu art y ví que tenia esto Fulano: Hola Zutano: Hola Esos errores tien tu art los cuáles deberian ir asi: *Fulano: Hola *Zutano: Hola Y en vez de Cambio debes poner Carasterísticas. recuerda usar el asterísco. -- . 01:49 23 ene 2010 (UTC) ok. PD:Perdon por la tardanza Prueba Joe's Bed (creo que se llama asi) Hola Julian, me gustaría decirte que estaba planeando agrandar el articulo Joe Bed's (se llama asi no?) y me gustaría que me ayudes ya que he visto que trabajas bien aqui (ademas creaste ese articulo xD).Espero tu respuesta.Salu2. --- 23:06 2 feb 2010 (UTC) EDIT:Felicitaciones por tu premio SI, SI XD. Te ayudare en lo que necesites y gracias y te doy derecho a ampliar el articulo(ya que no tengo mucha informacion). --- :Bueno Julian, arregle el articulo un poco ordendando las imagenes que subiste y dandole estilo al art.Yo me retiro del artculo ya que para mi no necesita más.Puedes agregarle más cosas si queres.Cualquier duda decime.Salu2.--- 19:51 5 feb 2010 (UTC) Corregí algunas faltas ortográficas, puse una sección de curiosidades en tu art si no te molesta. -- . 20:09 5 feb 2010 (UTC) No me molesta corregi lo que quieras.--- Greasy Joe's Hola Julian, te quería pedir que antes de crear un articulo, fijate si ya esta creado anteriormente.Eso paso con tu art Greasy Joe's Diner que ya estaba hecho: Greasy Joe's.Salu2. Smoke1996 Aaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh no sabia perdon entonces¿que hacemos con el art.?. Lo fusionamos con el otro o lo borran??Salu2. :Deben trasladar la información de un artículo al otro. Yo me encargo de borrar el que quedó sin info. -- . 12:46 16 feb 2010 (UTC) disculpas la proxima ves me fijare.. RE: Acerca_de_Julian_Lannes_077 Fue una IP quien hizo el artículo: 190.174.230.130. Es una IP de Argentina (Bs. As.). Sólo eso te puedo decir ya que no es posible obtener más datos. De todas formas, ya fue bloqueada, y como notaste se borró el artículo, así que puedes estar tranquilo.-- 18:47 20 feb 2010 (UTC) Ok, muchas gracias. Re: Creo que ésto iría más para el msn que otra cosa . Sí, aquí es verano, llevo ya un mes de vacaciones y aún tengo vacaciones hasta octubre . Los logros, pues algunos categorizando, otros añadiendo imágenes, otros editando. Pero sin hacer locuras, que ya hubo casos de usuarios que hicieron locuras por los logros y estuvieron a punto de ser bloqueados, así que no hagas locuras tú también ;)-- 00:06 26 jul 2010 (UTC) Lo tendre en cuenta :) gracias. Artículos de carreras Hola Julián, solo venía a decirte que todos los artículos de carreras de GTA: VCS ya estan creados por lo cual no deberías continuar duplicandolos. Aquí te dejo la prueba de que estos artículos ya estan hechos: Turismo (VCS). Hasta luego! -- 23:04 27 jul 2010 (UTC) oh yo las buscaba en español :(. oki gracias por el aviso Wicho. El color Te recomiendo que cambies el color de fondo de tu página de usuario. No se ven los links :P-- 17:11 28 jul 2010 (UTC) Si claude, el problema es que nose como :( :En la parte que pone background:blue, cambia el blue por otro color (tiene que estar en inglés)-- 14:06 29 jul 2010 (UTC) Imagen de Userbox He visto que utilizabas mi imagen para una userbox, al igual que yo. Este mensaje te lo dejo porque he eliminado dicha imagen para subir otra de mayor calidad, y por si quieres utilizar esta en vez de la antigua. La imagen es: Archivo:CubanBar.PNG Y su nombre Archivo:CubanBar.PNG. -- 19:38 1 feb 2011 (UTC)